danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Protect Your Ears
"Protect Your Ears" is the first song from "Safe and Sound." It is sung by Rangers Sully, Kitty, and Burble, with the three back-up girl cats on background vocals and the Decibulls on their usual instruments. The topic is protecting your ears from excessive decibels (loud noise). The refrain is partly sung acapella thrice: twice by Buck Huckster (with Sully joining the second time), and once more by Fallbot. It is reused in "Kitty's Surprise Party." Lyrics Kitty: Everybody loves to hear the music. Some play it loud so everyone can hear. Burble: Well, everyone says, "Get me near the music!" So your can feel the rhythm poundin' in your ear. Sully: But if they turn that volume up so that it's blasted... Burble: ... and you feel the sound is poundin' in your head... Kitty: If it's deafening to your brain, It could end up causing pain, Sully, Burble, & Kitty: So remember what the Danger Rangers said. Sully, Burble, Kitty, & Background Trio: Hey hey hey! Ho ho ho! Sully: If it's too loud, then you say "No!" Sully, Burble, Kitty, & Background Trio: Hey hey hey! Ho ho ho! Burble: Play it safe, because you know... Kitty: You want your ears To last for eight years. Burble: You want the sound To always be around. Sully: Be a winner! You only get one pair! Sully, Burble, Kitty, & Background Trio: Girls and boys, Watch the noise. Don't you wanna To (?) protect your ears Sully: Don't stand in car alarms, machinery, or loud sirens... Burble: Or a stereo that's blastin' piercin' sound! Kitty: You might think it's cool right now, But if it makes your ears go, "OW!" Grab that knob and turn the volume down! And we say... Sully, Burble, Kitty, & Background Trio: Hey hey hey! Ho ho ho! Sully: If it's too loud, then you say "No!" Sully, Burble, Kitty, & Background Trio: Hey hey hey! No no no! Kitty: If it's too loud, say, "Got to go!" Sully, Burble, Kitty, & Background Trio: Ho ho ho! Hey hey hey! Sully: Too much volume, walk away. Sully, Burble, Kitty, & Background Trio: Hey hey hey! Ho ho ho! Burble: Play it safe, because you know... Kitty: You want your ears To last a hundred years. Sully: You want that sound To always be around. Burble: You want to hear Loud and clear. Sully, Burble, Kitty, & Background Trio: Girls and boys, Watch the noise. Don't neglect you all protect your ears! Appearances * Safe and Sound (first appearance) * Kitty's Surprise Party Trivia *Sully, Kitty, and Burble wear concert outfits in this song segment. **Sully and Burble wear shoes with their concert outfits, but Kitty remains barefoot. *This song explains about how to take good care of your ears and prevent hearing loss. Goof *When Kitty sings, "If it's too loud, say 'Got to go,'" her hands are, according to the lighting, orange like her primary fur color in the lights. Category:Songs Category:Reused Songs